Laptop
by Kelly Marie Duly
Summary: Haruhi and Kyouya are married but Kyouya took his Laptop with them on their honeymoon Lemon warning I'm crap as summarys first fanfic Updated as hopefully spelling corrected and more understandable :D


"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
_**I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!  
(If I did would make more of the anime Hehehe)**

Haruhi watched as her Husband typed on his laptop _'husband'_ she thought and smiled it was only a few hours ago she was the church saying her vows while she look into his eyes, she sigh at the thought and smiled a bit more, they where now on their honeymoon and for the last hour he hasn't taken any notice of her, she stood up grabbed her night things and stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her _'how can he on our wedding might pay more attention to that thing than his own wife'_ she thought to herself angrily as she started to draw herself a bath.

"sod him then" she muttered and she stripped off, pinned her now shoulder length hair up as she didn't want to get it wet and got in and started to relax and the warm water covered her now well developed body

"sod you Kyoya Ootori" she muttered under her breath and closed her eyes, she didn't even hear the door open when Kyoya entered without knocking and approached his now relaxed wife he stripped and got in too, Haruhi heard a splash an opened her eyes

"Kyoya!" she gasped as he approached her with a smirk on his face, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him their mouths met and his tongue instantly went into her mouth as he placed his hands on her back to push her chest to his, he felt a shiver go up his spine when her breasts made contacted and he instantly groan in to her mouth, as they pulled apart gasping for breath Haruhi looked into her Husband eyes and their eyes met she could see love, lust and desired in his as he could the same in hers but a little bit of hurt as well.

"What's wrong" he asked as he noticed the hurt, she looked away, got out of his grip, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it round her as she got out

"Haruhi" he said as he followed wrapping a towel round his waist and followed her into the bedroom she looked over to his desk where the laptop stood turned off,

"Why did you even bring that, it's our honeymoon" she said with a little hurt in her voice, Kyoya looked then got behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist

"You're not jealous of my laptop?" he asked whispering in her ear with a tint of teasing, she shook her head

"No I'm not but you can go sleep out the sofa tonight and do whatever you want with it as I'm going to bed to sleep" she said getting away from him and getting her night things out the bathroom and putting on a silky night grown that reached her thighs, Kyoya stood there watching as she did this wondering why

"What did I do Haruhi?" he asked trying to grab her again but fail as she moved away she looked

"You should know just look at the time and when we got here" she answered getting into bed and closing her eyes, Kyoya did just that and he eyes widened they had got here about half 9 in the evening and now its 11 he had spent almost three hours on his laptop no wonder she pissed at him he slapped his head mentally and sighed looking over to his wife laying cosily in bed, it should be him making her feel warm and cosy, as he approached her to say he was sorry he saw a tear roll down her face which pained him to see

"Haruhi" whispered as he knelt down to her face and wiped away the tear

"I'm so sorry Haruhi I didn't mean to take up so much time on our wedding night" he said watching her eyes flutter open

"I love you more than life its self I wouldn't want to hurt you intentionally" he said placing one hand on her lovely soft face she looked into his eyes to see how sorry he was and saw the little lost Kyoya opening his heart to her again, just as he had done before that got married.

"I love you too" she replied smiling a little and pressed her lips onto his softly and he got up not breaking the kiss and getting on top of her, she didn't try to wiggle away so he continued taking the sheet off of her and breaking the kiss for much needed air and to slipping her grown off over her head, as she threw his towel away he slipped his tongue in her mouth straight after making contact again. As he started to massage her breasts she began to moaned into his mouth, he smirked a little then made his way down her body leaving little butterfly kisses as he stopped near her womanhood, slipping a finger into her made her gasped

"You're so wet" he said and he slipped his finger in and out making her groan and wither while her eyes where closed feeling pleasure building up

"That's it cum for me" he said as her moans got louder and her breathing became ragged

"Just relax and let it come" he said as he felt her body tense his now two finger were being squeezed, Haruhi saw white and a huge amount of pleasure filled her body making her call out his name as the pleasure washed over her from her head to her toes.

As her breathing became normal Kyoya kissed her while spreading her legs

"Your gonna have to relax some more" he said as he felt her tense up

"I'm gonna only hurt you once I promise" he said as he positioned his self at her opening she nodded and closed her eyes as she felt him entered her and stretched her she gasped as she felt him touch her Hymen

"I'm going to try and break it in one go ok" he said making her open her eye she nodded biting her lip he pulled out and thrusted back in breaking her hymen straight away Haruhi cried out in pain feeling tears stream down her face Kyoya kissed them away and stayed in one place for her to get use to it, after a few minutes Haruhi nodded at his to say it's ok so he pulled out and thrusted back in feeling her tense up as she felt raw pain again and sobbed Kyoya stopped looking down at his now sobbed wife

"Do you want me to pull out?" he asked, Haruhi shook her head

"No, we've gotten this far carry on" she whispered and Kyoya nodded and thrust again tear where spilling out as he did this and his heart felt heavy as it was him who caused this pain, after a few more minutes Haruhi felt the pain ebbing away as she became more lubricant and pain was replace by pleasure building up she groaned and meet Kyoya thrusted which told him she was enjoying it, he thrusted harder and faster bring them both to a climax, they both called out each other's name and clasped to each other as Kyoya empted his seed into her while Haruhi squeezed every drop out. Kyoya rolled off to the side and snuggling into her.

"I love you Kyoya" she whispered as he pulled the blankets over them and held her close

"I love you too" he replied to her as she slowly fell asleep and Kyoya soon after but not before he made a note that his laptop it going in a draw and not coming out until it was time to go home.

**I hope you enjoy it was my first lemon and first fanfic please don't be too hush :D**


End file.
